One Shot
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: this is a one shot for all the colors...blue, purple, red, and of course...GREEN!


**this is a one shot for all the colors...I hope you like it! **

**...**

**Bunny**

I looked up from my book and saw my best friend. She was sitting next to...that one dude...um...David, I think.

"Sara!" she looked up from her book, and waved.

"Hey." she walked over to where I was sitting. "What's up, Bunny?" I smiled.

"Nothing much...how about you?" she shrugged.

"The same." I nodded and she looked back at David.

"I've gotta go, but I'll catch up with you latter! Latter's Bunny." she waved once more and walked back over to David. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

"Is this seat taken?" I sighed, putting down my book. I looked up into a pair of deep purple eyes.

"Blade." my teeth grinded together, trying to keep my anger down.

"The one and only...now, I'll ask again...is this seat taken?" he motioned to the seat next to me. I shook my head. He smiled, sitting down. He pulled out a book and started reading. I went back to my own.

"What'ca reading?" I looked up from my book once more.

"Blood Feud." his face flushed pink.

"That's...what I'm reading..." I glanced over at his book, it was the same as mine.

"Didn't take you as a vampire type..." he just shrugged.

"I could say the same about you, Bunny." I just ignored him and went back to my book.

"I have a question..." I let out another sigh, putting my book down.

"What." I was getting irritated.

"I know this is weird...but, you know how there's a dance coming up?" I nodded, not getting were this was going.

"Your point?" he took a deep breath.

"would...you...maybegowithme?" his words were quick, but I caught them. I froze, my mouth hanging open. I stared at him.

"w-what? With y-you?" he nodded, his whole face a bright shade of red.

"Maybe?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to reply. I just sat there, staring at him. He sighed.

"I guess that's a no..." he stood to leave, but I reached out a pulled him back.

"Yes." he looked confused.

"Yes as in 'no' or yes as in 'yes'?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes as in I'm going to the dance with you." I didn't wait for him to reply, I just ran out the library doors.

**Bubbles**

I pulled out my book-bag and stuffed my things in. I just wanted to get home.

"Bubbly?" I turned to find my best friend.

"Ya? Is something wrong?" he shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering if you were going to the dance." I looked at him.

"I was going to ask this one blond I know, but he asked someone else, so I just not." I was slightly disappointed. I wanted to ask Boomer to go with me, but I was told he asked Sage.

"Oh, well...would you go with me?" I turned around to face him.

"I thought you asked Sage." he shook his head.

"She asked me, and I said no." my face turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

**Buttercup**

I bent over, tying my shoes.

"Hey, BC! I have a quick question to ask you!" I turned to face Mitch.

"sure, shot." he smiled.

"You know that dance in a couple of weeks?" my smile deflated. He was going to ask me.

"What 'bout it?" he looked away.

"I was wondering, well...Butch was wondering...if you would..." he paused, taking a deep breath.

"Go with him." wait...what?

"With Butch?!" he nodded.

"He wanted me to ask..." I thought for a moment. He was my best friend! Why would I go with him? Maybe it was the fact I liked him ever so much...

"Where is he?" Mitch pointed behind the door. I rolled my eyes and walked over, yanking the door out of the way...reviling Butch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" his face flushed scarlet.

"nothing..." I rolled my eyes.

"Mitch, could you leave?" I turned to Mitch, cracking my knuckles. "This could get messy..." he ran out of the room. I turned back to Butch, who was trying to do the same.

"Get back here." I grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Yes." he just stared at me, confused.

"What?" I just rolled my eyes

"I'll go. But only because it's you." I smiled.

"Really?" I nodded, taking his hand in mine.

"Really."

**Blossom (two hours before)**

I walked out the room, trying to balance all the things in my arms.

"Need some help, Red?" I looked around all the things and found Brick. I smiled.

"Some help would be nice." he laughed, taking some of the things in my arms.

"Better?" I nodded.

"Where to?" I pointed down the hall.

"Mrs. Hurt." he smiled and ran off, his crimson trail following. I rolled my eyes, running to catch up.

"wait!" he ran into her room and set the stuff down.

"Your welcome." I glared at him.

"Oh, how will I EVER repay you?" sarcasm dripped from my voice.

"You can go to the dance with me..." I looked up at him, my eyes widening. I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

**1 hour latter**

"BRICK!" I ran up to him at his locker. He looked up at me.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes."

"To what?"

"Your question."

"Oh." he closed his locker and walked off. I ran to my own locker, smiling.

**...**

**hope you liked it!**


End file.
